deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Warl0rd13/Stormtroopers VS Helghast Troopers
STORMTROOPERS! The infamous enforcers of the Galatic Empire! HELGHAST TROOPERS! Lethal shock troops of the Helghan Empire! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? The Stormtroopers These faceless enforcers of the New Order were considered an extension of the Emperor's will, and thus they often used brutal tactics as a way to keep thousands of star systems throughout the galaxy in line. At the height of the Empire, stormtroopers had effectively become symbols of brutality and terror. With few exceptions, they were distinguished from all other military units by their signature white armor. Short Range=SE-14r, a fairly weak weapon with a lot of ammo that can also overheat. |-|Mid Range=E-11 Blaster Rifle, standard weapon of the Stromtrooper corps, at a length of 49.2 CM it has a maximum range of 300 meters with a optimal range of 100 and carries 500 shots, it also has a stun option at close range, a ring reticle 2x optical scope, and can switch between semi-automatic to fully-automatic. |-|Long Range=T=28 Sniper Rifle, a long ranged blaster with a limited amount of ammo and a cool down between each shot. |-|Special=Thermal Detonator, this hand held grenade has a Nuclear Fission Explosion, vaporising anything within a 6 meter radious, though it can be customised for a larger area of carnage. The varient used by the Stormtroopers have special codes so that only they can use them and can be given a set timer. |-|Armor=Stormtrooper Armor, it has been made to be resistant to projectile and impact weapons, and can kind of absorb blaster fire, though it has a poor success rate in that regard. 250px-Se-14r.jpg|SE-14r Star-wars-a-new-hope-imperial-stormtrooper-blaster-e-11-sterling-original-prop-01.jpg|E-11 Blaster Rilfe E-11s Sniper Rifle.jpg|T-28 Sniper Rifle Thermal detonator.jpg|Thermal Detonator Stormtrooper armour.jpg|Stormtrooper Armor The Helghast Troopers The Helghast infrantry from the backbone of the Helghan war machine during the invasion of Vekta. The troopers are trained to perform both airborne or mechanized operations, and are feared for their shock combat techniques. They often operate in squads, pinning and flanking their targets to deliver the killing blow. During the Invasion of Helghan, these soldiers are classified as Assault Infantry, even though they are essentially identical to their earlier Third Army counterparts. Short Range=StA-18 Pistol, carries 12 9.2x20mm, only really effective at close range. |-|Mid Range=StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle, it fires 5.56x45mm, holding a minimum of 50 but can be upgraded to 56, it has a decent rate of fire and has issues with accuracy, it also has a under barrel 12 gauge shot gun. |-|Long Range=VC32 Sniper Rifle, it fires 7.62x51mm rounds, carrying up to six. It has a high power scope and a red dot laser to help get a bead on it's target. |-|Special=BP-02 Pup Grenade Launcher, a one handed single shot grenade launcher, it's payload is a 40x46 grenade. |-|Armor=Heghast Armor, the armor is good protection from debris, shrapnel, and light caliber rounds, but not much else. Psp helghast soldier.jpg BP-02PupGrenadeLauncher.jpg 180.jpg 300.png IvP-18TropovMachinePistol.jpg X-Factor ST/HT Training: 80/73 The Helghast are mostly given light and basic training so they can be sent to battle as soon as possible, the Stormtroopers training is longer and more effective. Endurance: 79/85 Stormtroopers are trained and equipt for harsh enviorments, but the Helghast have lived in a very hostile planet since the day they were born, and their armor only makes it easier for them. Experience: 89/74 The Helghast have fought a very bloody and bitter war, but this is the only conflict they have fought in, mean while the Stormtroopers are deployed across an entire galaxy over the course of decades, having fought a much wider veriety of foes. Fanaticism: 83/92 The Stormtroopers training has made them unwavering in their loyalty to the Emperor, but defections have been known to occur, if rarely. The Heghast begin their fanaticism from child hood, and their lessons as they grow up only strengthen it, with defection being damn near unherd of. Tactics: 74/80 The Empire only had a few individuals who were really well known for their tactical ability, usually the only tactic being used was mass numbers and fire power, the Helghast fough the same way at first but adapted as the situation turned against them. Notes *The battle will be 10 VS 10, taking place in a bombed out street with a few buildings on Vekta. *I apologise for any and all sloppiness, this is my first battle in a long time and I am not too familiar with all the tricks to making a blog here. *Voting policy is the same as usaul. *Voting Ends on the 15th, it may be ended early or late depending on how many votes there are. Category:Blog posts